Pan
is Neverland's version of Peter Pan. Like Peter he never wanted to grow up. Unlike Peter, his method of avoiding it was much more sinister. He has been in more non Neverland issues then any other character from the Grimm Neverland universe. | Bio = He was born Jacob Wiles. He was the last being to be swallowed by the Dream Eater. However, he showed up at the end of the Hook mini series. Since it is not known if Hook happens before or after The Dream Eater Saga it is not known whether or not he is still alive, but it is likely as he was with the Dream Eater from the time he regained his powers until the Dream Eater swallowed him.}} In the Comics Grimm Fairy Tales Shen Sela Mathers is looking at the stone like images at the crossroads, one of those is of Pan and The Croc. Calista told Sela that she escaped during Pan's reign of terror which is why her daughter, Hailey, was born on earth and had never been to Neverland. Neverland Tales from Neverland The Dream Eater Saga Hook Everything seems to be back to normal. Barr is defeated. His fairy is subdued. Everyone is all right and the people from earth have returned to earth. All is not as it seems as a shadowy character with a familiar scar and familiar ponytail watches everything through a red globe and announces to no one in particular that now that Barr is gone it is time for him to return to Neverland. Realm War Realm War 4 When The Dark Queen ordered everyone to bow before her, Robyn shot Pan in the heart followed by several more arrows, including one in the eye, causing him to involuntarily bow before Lucinda even as the arrows killed him. Quotes Neverland *"You're not worth the effort. You'll suffer more being alive, thinking of the horrible things that I did to the person you loved most." - Neverland: Chapter 6 *"You again. I guess I should have killed you, too. From now on, I'm just going to kill everyone." - Neverland: Chapter 7 The Dream Eater Saga *"Now . . . Let's find a way home. Hmmm . . . which way was it again? Ah, now I remember. Second star to the right and straight on til morning." - Once Upon a Time Neverland: Hook *"Now that Barr is gone... I think it's time for me to make a return to Neverland." - Hook: Chapter 5 Gallery PanStatue.png|Rip Van Winkle "Statue" PanFlashback.png|Little Miss Muffet: Part 2 Flashback Pan06.png|Neverland Prelude Pan07.png|Neverland: Chapter 1 Pan08.png|Neverland: Chapter 2 Pan09.png|Neverland: Chapter 3 Pan10.png|'Young Pan' Neverland: Chapter 4 Pan11.png|Neverland: Chapter 4 Pan01.png|Neverland: Chapter 5 Pan02.png|Neverland: Chapter 5 Pan14.png|Neverland: Chapter 6 Pan12.png|Croc PanBio.png|Prologue Pan03.png|Once Upon a Time Before . . . Pan04.png|Once Upon a Time . . . and After Pan05.png|Hook: Chapter 2 Pan13.png|Hook: Chapter 5 Pan15.png|Realms Fall: Part One Pan16.png|Rise of the Water Nymphs - Part One Pan17.png|Realm War 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Neverland Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Falseblood Characters Category:Dark Horde Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims of The Dream Eater Category:Victims of Robyn Category:Residents of Neverland